Yuuta's Worry
by TurnAroundTime
Summary: Picking up from "Pinky Seal" - Yuuta has a lot to think about involving Rikka, her future, her syndrome, and even... an admirer?


**Just a poor attempt to make a sequel out of 'Pinky Seal'. You probably need more energy to read this one. It's longer than I projected, but I'm still surprised at the short span of time it took me to finish this. Oh well, hopefully proof reading took care of any carelessness. **

**Anyway, I know fluff is overrated. I just have to put those scenes here. This one has some cliche inputs, but the substance is a bit deeper than the other story. Most of you might prefer Pinky Seal over this one. **

**That said, I hope you enjoy this all the same.**

**I don't own Chuunibyou **

**Here's "Yuuta's Worry" for your reading pleasure**

* * *

He was just thinking about her, when the door sounded with a gentle knock.

"Oni-chan, Rikka-chan is here." Came his sister's voice.

It surprised him that the girl didn't decide to rappel down from her balcony to his room. It would have been a regular thing, and it would have given him a reason to touch her tiny toes – well, changes for the better, he thought.

He immediately smiled upon opening the door, and seeing his girlfriend standing there, looking up at him with one eye, while another was covered by a patch.

"I'll go bring some tea, okay?"

"Thanks, Kuzuha."

The younger Togashi giggled after looking at them both, and then walked away.

"Hello!" Rikka said sweetly, getting Yuta's attention again.

"Hi!" the boy's smile turned sheepish and ridiculously flustered after hearing her tiny voice, "I, well, I was just thinking about you."

A bright luster glimmered in Rikka's eye, "Really?"

"Yeah, really." He said softly, "Come on in."

He took a step to the side to give her way, but Rikka just stood there, looking at him with something close to an analytic gaze.

"Yuta!" she suddenly bounced towards him, startling the boy.

"What?! Geez! Don't just burst out like -"

His lips were stopped when a tiny pinky finger covered them. Shortly after, he felt her soft, lush lips get indirectly latch on his in a quick and a bit messy fashion. The split second it took her to do that was a like a thousand years of daydream slapped into a single moment for the boy.

"I'm coming in!" she chirped.

The wide-eyed boy finally registered the sneaky move, blinked a couple of times and then blushed mad saying thus, "Hey you! Get back here!"

* * *

Homework – he gets tons of it, and Rikka is in the same class, but how can she still afford to go to his room and 'play'?

"Oi, don't you have some school work to do?"

"History, physics, English, Literature – I have conquered them all." She said triumphantly, swinging the all too familiar sword and almost knocking the lampshade, "So long as it is not the mysterious codes of arithmetic it will never be too difficult for the Tyrant's Eye!"

"Well, hurray for you."

Yuta sighed, defeated, a bit skeptical, and completely embarrassed. He used to tutor her, for crying out loud. Now she's just going through all his old stuff as if seeing them for the first time, brandishing them in the air and making up scenes that are far too complicated even for his own post-eighth grade syndromic taste.

After an hour of fruitless battling with English Grammar, he took respite from the notes in front of him and smiled at his busy little kitten, still preoccupied with a fresh battle scene.

Moments like this used to annoy the heck out of him, but after being with her for nearly a year, he finally got used to it – even went as far as needing it, like now. He rotated his shoulders to ease the tension, and decided go for a break.

He began such 'break' with a demented laugh. "Wahaha! Do not grow cocky, Evil Eye! Your powers over this realm might have surpassed my own, but I hold more Dark Energy than what you could possibly imagine."

Her face immediately brightened with excitement. He knew she'd love that, along with the pose of the infamous Dark Flame Master taunting his opponent.

"If I cannot break free of the curse brought forth by the academic world, then I shall have to absorb thy powers! Prepare, ye vessel of Tyrant! Here I come!"

He didn't give her a chance to prepare. He made one short dash towards the awed girl, gathered her small body in his arms and gently laid her on the bed, after which his attacked commenced on her sensitive ribs.

"AHAHAHA! Yuta! Dame! HAHA! Onegai!"

It was a disaster of limbs and bed covers with pillows flinging all over the place. Her attempts to free herself from his meager tickles were futile – he has her down for the count with an arm around her waist.

In the end, their positions got reversed – Rikka found a comfy spot on top of Yuta, catching her breath and trying to restrain the aftershock of giggles still escaping her lips. Meanwhile, the boy underneath her, accustomed to her weight and her small, chibi size, was appreciating the slight, natural gloss of her lips, and the childish wonder in her eyes.

The wearied girl placed an arm on his chest and rested her chin on it, where she could gaze back at him. They stayed like that for a while, until they heard a knock from the ceiling – the priestess calling up for dinner. But their attention was still on each other.

Yuta placed a loving hand on the curve of her back, and another on her head to stroke her hair.

"Aishteru." Yuta whispered to her.

"Aishteru, Yuta." She said with a hue of pink across her face.

The boy leaned up and started nuzzling his face on her cheek.

He decided to make her giggle some more.

* * *

_Perhaps, I'm being too indulgent. _

He sighed again. After that night, when they managed to peel themselves off of each other, a certain realization struck him – one that involved Rikka's future.

Two more years, and they'd be asked to choose their own college, they'll be ask to determine the rest of their lives. With the trauma of a past self way behind him, Yuta knew he'd somehow land on a decent course and get a decent job. He can do it. But for her…

"Yuuta," she called him, pinky enclosed rather tightly on his as they walked home from school, "Is there an anomaly disturbing you at the moment? Perhaps we are getting close to a singularity. We must be on our guard."

Yuta chuckled and patted her on the head.

_Perhaps I should worry about it some other time._

"Let's go get something to drink." He offered.

Rikka nodded in agreement, and they continued their stroll. When they were nearing the vending machine, Rikka pulled on his sleeve, and he was forced to stop and face her.

He waited patiently, until Rikka swung her arm up and placed that pinky on his lips again. With eyes closed, she began to chant: "Banish, worries and anxieties. Rent, unstable sentiments."

Before Yuta could figure out the scheme behind the sudden weirdness, Rikka had finished her whispers and leaned up to 'seal' their contract with the diffident touch of their lips, again out of the blue, and again rendering the boy dumbfounded.

"I want cherry flavored soda, please!" she cheered, before running after a flock of peeking doves and leaving the boy to relish on the soft feel of her lips again.

"You little sneak." He said.

* * *

The following night, Rikka didn't show up in his room.

This was supposed to be a good thing. Mid-terms are on its way, and he could use a time-out from their usual cuddly sessions.

But he'd be lying if he didn't find it lonely.

He could still hear a few noises on the floor above. Whether she's studying or playing, there's definitely some activity up there. He just wished she wasn't fooling around too much, or her sister would kill her. Looking at the sheets of paper on his table, he noticed several familiar pamphlets he had been considering for quite some time now. He got them from the admission's office at school.

They were info sheets about several colleges, and he was considering the best one for Rikka.

"None of these would cater for chuunibyou." He told himself, half amused and half fearful about her state.

Just then, his window made a soft thud.

Balanced on the railing was Rikka, holding on to the rope and looking radiant with the moon in her background.

"Hey, it's too cold to stay outside." He said strongly, but he was already happy just by seeing her.

"Yuta, I need Balmung now."

"Bal what?"

"Balmung. I need it. The singularity in the air is absorbing my powers."

She was pertaining to that huge sword.

"Balmung. Oh that. Okay, I'll get it for you. Would you like to come in for a while?" he offered, getting hopeful.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I must not be exposed to your dwelling for too long."

Yuta couldn't understand, but he did ascertain a sting in his chest that Rikka refused to enter his room. Perhaps she's busy.

_Busy with what._

"Okay then." He said weakly.

Moments later, he was out again, said toy-blade in hand. He handed it to the girl, who then rappelled back up.

"Good night, Dark Flame Master." He heard her say, but she was already gone before he could do anything else.

"Good night."

Yuuta felt silly for getting engrossed with this sentiment as he watched her swinging legs disappear into the floor above. It was a single night. It shouldn't be a big deal. Tomorrow, they'd go to school together, and everything will be back to its sweet state.

* * *

But the following date, Rikka didn't go to school with him.

"She already left." Toka said, ladle in hand.

"I see."

Yuuta felt the metal curve of the utensil hit his forehead. He got pushed a few steps back and got disoriented. When he cleared his blurry mind, he realized the older woman was smiling at him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For worrying too much." She said in the same soft tone.

"Aren't you the one who should be worrying? We're almost done with high school. Pretty soon, we have to choose our preferred colleges. Shouldn't you be concerned about Rikka at this point?"

"Not really?"

He was both perplexed, and alarmed at such a low level reaction, "Why not?"

"Because she has you. I'm pretty sure there's nothing to worry about."

"But that's…"

"But nothing." Toka interrupted, flicking a finger at the boy's tiny nose, "Run along now or you'll be late."

He wasn't able to respond, as Toka was already pushing him out of the house and down the stairs. True enough, his watch showed less time than what he could afford, but for some reason, his feet had no energy to run.

His mind was beginning to formulate scenarios that were causing so much disturbances in him. He ended up getting late in class, but even that wasn't enough to subdue his lethargic state and put him into academic mode where he is normally in.

First period was half way done when he entered the room. Strangely enough, the teacher didn't bother throwing any punishment. Yuuta still wouldn't have paid attention even if he did. He was too bothered by the absence of a particularly pinky.

Fortunately, owner of said pinky was there in her usual seat, looking up at him with concern.

As slumped as his heart was, he still found himself smiling at her, consoled somehow at the sight of her healthy face and a glimmer in her curious eyes free of anything worth being worried about.

"Wanna go home together?"

School was over. It flew really fast, not that he'd noticed, considering his head was still filled with her.

"Sure." He happily accepted her offer, and soon enough, he was again walking by the park, pinky by pinky with Rikka.

He looked down, and saw she was staring up at him. Not just the awed, lovestruck kind of stare that renders the mind severed from any reason. It was the kind that clearly indicates intelligent processing of something. Rikka, showing intelligence – as far as Yuuta could accept, that only goes when her delusions are applicable.

Still, the way she seemed serious in absorbing every detail of him was making him blush.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Nothing." She said.

Weird, he thought. Weirder still when Rikka suddenly pushed herself unto his leaner form and started rubbing her face on his forearm. Yutta could even swear he heard her purring. That would make her title as his little kitten official, yes?

"H-hey. What gives?" he said, chuckling at the strange behavior but pulling her closer still. "You're acting strange. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I can't."

"Oh? And may I ask why not?" he nuzzled his nose on her briefly yet affectionately.

"Because I'm getting close to finding it."

"Finding what?"

Before answering, Rikka leaned up and gave him their traditional 'seal'.

"The Eternal Horizon."

* * *

_She can't seriously be thinking about that._

But that's all he could think of. The following days that week, Rikka's presence became rarer and rarer, as if being with Yuuta didn't matter as much as this search was.

They even stopped going home together.

"Rikka, are you there?" he called, knocking on her room. "I, um, I bought an anime movie, I know you love this one. Maybe we can watch it together in my room?"

No answer. He could hear movements inside, like walking, furniture being moved, or some incantations being ranted. She's there.

But she wasn't answering.

"Okay, maybe we can watch it in your room, then?"

A few minutes of waiting, still no reply.

"Or perhaps, in your living room. In your sister's room? Any room… so long as… we…"

He clutched on the box of the DVD, lonely, ignored, and feeling completely left out.

"…so long as we watch it together."

Yuuta placed the box on the floor by the post and placed a hand on door.

"Aishteru."

He whispered, hoping that she would hear at least that.

* * *

"Ne, ne! Did you hear! Takahashi-san got a love letter?"

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"Totally!"

"What a scoop! So, who do you think it is?"

"I heard it's a sempai, and they say he's a total hottie!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"So what now? Is he gonna make a move?"

"I don't know. There're rumors about Takahashi and Togashi going out or something."

"True, but not anymore. I heard they got into a fight."

"Really? What do you think happened?"

"No clue, but I'm telling you, girlfriend, if I were Takahashi, I'd definitely go for the upperclassman."

"Yeah. I mean, Togashi's nice and okay looking, I guess, but…"

* * *

Rumors are plague that devastate – it was a good thing this one didn't do much damage, but after confirming it with Nibutani, he felt his heart turn to blight as if it was still ran down by a plague.

"Togashi-kun," he looked up and saw Makoto and Nibutani and their worried faces. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He said, but he was still clutching on to his heart for dear life.

"The teacher's looking for you, bro. She says it's urgent."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be going."

* * *

_Maybe I'm not the best guy for her._

_Maybe she needs someone who isn't worn down by 8__th__ Grade syndrome._

_Maybe she needs someone normal – someone who can help HER to be normal._

_I've been spending so much time with her, trying to help her out of this mess, figuring out how to push the syndrome away, but all along, I might be the one causing it. _

Thoughts got mixed up in his head while he walked the hallway. With the distance to the faculty room he was able to process everything – everything about Rikka. She'll have to move on, one way or another, even if it means leaving fond memories behind. She can't stay young and cute forever. She has to mature. She has to leave the Dark Flame Master behind soon.

She has to leave him, and everything else he represents in the world she once loved.

_I'm bad for her._

The premise got drilled into his heart so painfully he has to lean on the wall, otherwise he'd go melodramatic amidst the crowd around him.

She'll finish college. She'll become an adult. She'll work in an office. She'll find a good husband. She'll have a child. She'll live a normal life – yes, that's the future he'd want for her. A normal future. None of this Eternal Horizon thing.

8th grade syndrome or not, he can't keep her locked up in her own cell. She has to burst forth…

…and if getting a relationship with a normal upperclassman would do that, then so be it.

"Excuse me, I was called her by our homeroom teacher." He said, peering through the room. The nearest adult gave him a nod of approval. He gave a quick bow of courtesy and entered .

"Ah, Togashi-kun, thanks for coming. Please, have a sit."

The teacher pulled out a chair and gestured for the lad to take his place.

With eyes still a bit barren, Yuuta made himself comfortable on the offered chair.

The window in the office showed a good view of the backyard. It also showed a tree. Under the tree, there was a boy. The boy looked handsome, and he looked at least a year older than him, and he looked normal.

He turned his attention to Ms. Tsukumo.

"Well now, I'll get straight to the point. Two weeks ago, the Commission for higher education launched a literary contest for story writing. We normally hold this every two years. You could imagine how prestigious this event is."

"It must be very important." Yuuta said, pretending to put a hundred percent of his attention, but he can't help but keep his mind on the boy under the tree.

"To say the least, yes, it is important. The contest is on a national level. Anyway, to prepare our candidates, we normally do a process of elimination, selecting a handful of students from different levels and asking them to write their best work."

"So I take you want me to write a short story."

"Oh, sorry dear, but I'm afraid your literary skills are, well, insufficient, for the national level." The kind teacher said apologetically. It caused Yuuta's vision to darken with frustration. "Besides, the contest is already over, and there winners already."

The background scene suddenly became lively, as the boy under the tree tensed up with the presence of a very familiar chuunibyou girl.

_Rikka!_

"Togashi-kun? Are you listening?"

"Ah, hai, Ms. Tsukumo. Please go on."

"Hm, anyway, you have to be wondering why I called you here, yes?"

"Not really." Yuuta said, concluding that this was just another professional way to motivate students on things they are not good at by rubbing in the success of others.

And just when he thought he was about to listen to some boring, unsubstantial piece of a teacher's mind, he saw a different light on their homeroom advisor's happy eyes. But she didn't say anything. She just handed to him a binder compiling papers half an inch thick in stack.

He opened the hard cover, and felt his eyes widen at the first page containing the title:

'Dark Flame Rising'

"No way, don't tell me, Takahashi tried to enter the contest." He said in confirmation.

Deep down, he already knew the title could only come from her head. Unless the rest of the club members decided to pull a prank and mess around with concepts only he would be familiar with, this is totally Rikka's work. And now he's about to get spanked, because the teachers probably considered the thing horrid and an insulting piece influenced by him.

_I'm so screwed._

But apparently, he isn't, at least not in the way Ms. Tsukumo was laughing gracefully, especially not in the scenery of the background, where he was seeing Rikka bowing half of her body on the upperclassman, clearly in apologetic rejection.

"Oh, my dear boy. Not only did Takahashi enter the contests…" the teacher began to explain. Yuuta could see the boy outside scratching his head, and forcing a smile on a disheartened face.

He then turned his attention to his homeroom teacher as she continued.

"…she also won 1st runner up in the contest itself."

His green eyes grew even wider in disbelief, something perhaps the teacher was expecting.

"I think you should have a look at the first few pages."

Yuuta turned the title page, and was met with another almost as blank. In the middle of the upper half, was a single question, which he read out loud: "What does it take to change the world?"

Down the bottom was a quoted line. He didn't bother reading it loudly, but the effect was still profound in him:

_Reality, be rent._

_Synapse, break._

_Banishment – this world._

_- The Dark Flame Master_

The next page showed a rather short foreword. He was about to read, but he was forced to stop and appreciate the events in the background. Apparently, that upperclassman was stupid enough to stumble upon some words that pissed her off, so she summoned out Schwarsechs Prototype Mark II and was now chasing arrogant sempai around with the umbrella.

He smiled, feeling all worry and jealousy melt away, and then turned his mind on the binder, speaking thus:

"Our mind is built based on perception. Ironically, it is the reality of perception that causes delusions – when we suddenly say 'this is how it is and cannot be otherwise', that is when we lose touch of what is real. That is because our mind can only see so much. We need the mind of others to be our eyes of the world, to tell us what is out there, not to convince us that is in fact out there, but to make us believe that there is more out there than what we can perceive. Perhaps, we can perceive more when we allow others in our lives, when we let them stretch out their hand to the reality that we know and command change in this boring world of ours..."

_Be engulfed by the power of darkness!_

"…or even a pinky, to promise a world better than cold loneliness. What does it take to change the world: The world through the eyes of another."

He was expecting to see a fantasy, or an overrated action based on some childish imagination. But more than that, Rikka actually wrote about everyday things, about romance, about life and death – it was a story of change.

At the bottom of the last page was an enigmatic dedication and a message:

"Y.T. – I have found the Eternal Horizon in your eyes."

He looked up at the expectant teacher, and at the background. There didn't seem much progress for the boy trying to appease a raging Tyrant Eye. It would seem that no one else is cut for the job than the wielder of the dark flame.

"You can hand her that copy. Of course, the results have not been made public yet, but this is the final outcome. Part of the prize is a full time scholarship program in Tokyo University. I was hoping that you would do the honor of telling her first." Ms. Tsukumo said.

The boy was speechless – touched, overwhelmed with pride, and also slightly humored by the hopeless dodges the upperclassman was making from Rikka's attacks. Ms. Tsukumo understood as much.

"Oh, and Togashi-kun -" the teacher called, just as the boy was about to close the faculty door.

Yuuta turned his head in attention, "Stick with Takahashi – you are the perfect guy for her."

* * *

"Tadaima – Onechan?"

"Welcome home! I'm here at the kitchen. I made some pasta."

"Yay! I want some!"

"Alright. Hurry up and get change then."

"Okay."

"By the way – there's a package for you. I placed it in your room."

"Package huh? Thanks!"

Rikka disappeared in her room, leaving Toka to chuckle to herself. She was a bit apprehensive in the decision not to tell her that said package is actually an excited young boy who, in a way, has prepared something juicy for her younger sister.

"Oh well. We're only young once." She told herself, and then started fantasizing about Yuuta Togashi's next few moves.

"Tehehe! I wanna be an auntie. I wonder how long I have to wait."

* * *

The room was unusually dark. She reached for the switch first, but it didn't work, apparently disabled. Closer feel on the room, it seemed the heater has been turned off too. The entire electricity down?

"Enter, Evil Eye, Rikka Takahashi." She heard a tremulous voice resound.

"Yuuta? Is that you?"

With only a subtle beam of moonlight illuminating, she could hardly make out the person standing by the edge of her room, but that is definitely a figure she'd recognize even with a mere silhouette.

She took a few steps deeper in her room, and as if her steps trigged some rigged device, the lights went up. She was admittedly impressed with the timing. True enough, as soon as the gentle lighting filled her vision, she saw the boy standing in front of her, back turned against her in a very authoritative way.

"You, madam, are guilty of a number of crimes against the Dark Flame."

Despite the dark play of his voice, the boy was already congratulating himself for such impeccable display. But he couldn't bring himself to show that yet. The fun part was yet to be served, and it starts with the mixture of fear and awe in Rikka's eyes, accompanied by a fearful swallow down her throat.

He had to stop himself from snickering. "And you will now be punished severely for these crimes."

He turned around and showed a satanic shadow courtesy of his brown locks covering half of his face. It wasn't difficult- he just had to relive middle school days to look formidable again.

"Yuuta, I can explain." Rikka in her tiny voice tried to explain, but the boy was already walking around her, sizing her up, soaking her details as if she was delectable.

"Hm, how shall I administer such punishment? Shall I start here?" he gently thrust a finger by her rib, and it made her jolt up, but she dared not make a noise louder than a helpless squeak.

Yuuta loved the reaction, and continued. "Or perhaps here…" a poke on her belly made her crumple up her small features in restraint of a more definitive reaction.

"Or maybe…" despite the depth and character of his voice, Yuuta was getting a bit nervous with himself, wondering how far he'd go. But he knew he has her, and in as much as he wouldn't want to cross that line, he still found her irresistible, desirable, and true to the way he was hungrily looking at her a moment ago, delectable.

He licked his lips and placed two fingers at the back of her knee, "…I should start here."

Slowly his finger began to trail from bellow, up her leg, higher up to the back of her smooth thigh, where he stopped after hearing her gasp. But his mind was already swimming with the sensation of her amazing, baby skin. He wanted to push it further, but he didn't. Instead, he trailed back a bit and started to use his entire right hand in running up and down her thigh, never going any higher.

"Ahh… so smooth…"

"Y-yuuta, don't." the small voice beckoned in a helpless, moan-like manner.

Both of them were breathing heavily. Was she enjoying it too? He knew he was.

But he didn't come to her room just for a piece of her ass.

Rikka felt the hand reluctantly leave her body, but the conquering boy behind her didn't conclude his advances. She felt a hand snake its way around her waist and another around her shoulders. Yuuta was pulling her into a tight hug.

The said boy's mind was screaming with so many words, so many accusations, but it all boiled down to a single statement: "I miss you." he whispered. "I miss you so much it hurts."

"Yuuta." Rikka felt the boy's face get buried on her hair. "I'm sorry."

She pulled his capturing arm tighter, and snuggled back deeper into his warm body.

"You're so mean for leaving me behind." The boy continued his complaint, "And for not telling me about this."

He managed to pull out the binder and placed it in her chubby fingers.

"Congratulations," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "You won second place."

Her face brightened so beautifully the moonlight felt pale in par with it. She let the boy cradle his chin on the crook of her neck while she fancied her own work.

"I didn't even think I'd make it through the eliminations. There were a lot of students who entered." She said.

"Yeah, well, you kicked all their butts." Yuuta said, pride clear and boastful in his soft voice. "Speaking of butt kicking – what happened to that upperclassman?"

"Oh, him," her voice turned rancid as if the topic was suddenly distasteful, "He couldn't handle the singularity, so I exiled him with my Gungnir attacks."

"Hmm… so he called you weird then. Oh well, I think you're weird too, but I also think you're one cute, and yummy little weirdo."

Rikka went squirming as Yuuta attacked the sensitive part of her earlobe with quick nibbles and sucks.

"Ahahaha! Yuuta! Dameyo!"

He stopped, as requested, but only to emphasize a point. He doesn't normally respond when she's being overpowered by his boyish antics, but this time, he wanted to make something clear.

"Please don't leave me again, Rikka. Please."

The girl let their cheeks rub for a moment before answering, "I won't. I'm sorry for not telling you about all this. I promise I won't do it again."

Yuuta pulled out his hand and extended his longing pinky finger, "Koyubi." He said. The girl giggled and placed her own tiny finger on his, curling up instead of their usual touch.

"I love you, Rikka." He whispered to her.

The girl leaned further up to his lush cheek and answered, "And I love you, Yuuta."

They stayed like that for another minute or so, with only their soft breathing and her occasional giggles in between courtesy of his mischievous pokes.

That is, until the mischief part triggered an idea in the boy.

"I know now what punishment I have to give you." he said, extending a hand to showcase the meaningful pinky finger.

Rikka was suddenly nervous at her boyfriend's schemes. She was under the impression that she had been laid off the hook.

"Um, punishment?" she asked, a bit quivery.

"Yes. For your punishment, I will use my mana to seal you completely, that way you will belong only to me."

"Seal me? But you can't!"

"Oh but I can, and I will seal you… " the boy licked his lips again in brace of the feast in his arm, " …your entire body, that is."

Before Rikka could process the meaning of such 'punishment', he already started it. He placed the finger on her neck, just to comply with the ritual, and offer a little bit of reservation, but it gave little help from his mouth as he began the process of 'sealing her body' by sucking on her neck, with only the pathetic barrier of a pinky to protect her.

But it wasn't much protection, as Rikka felt when pleasure and pain was mixing delightful well, sending electricity all over her body. Yuuta has secured her in place, and it seemed that he will in fact carry out the punishment, shifting from the suck to lick to nibble and to all other sorts of violations he could with his mouth on every exposed skin on her body.

And that's that – let the juicy details be hidden.

Toka-san knew better than to prepare the pasta early.

She just didn't expect to hear soft moans and pleasured yelps from her little sister's room.

* * *

The end

* * *

That's that! Sorry for the drabble. The ideas just kept on pouring in I just have to write it down.

Cheers, and thanks for reading!


End file.
